Untukmu Selamanya
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Apakah kau mencintaiku Inuyasha? Kau mencintaiku sebagai apa? Sebagai Kagome atau hanya pengganti Kikyo?


akhirnyyaaa, saia bisa bikin InuKago!! dan berharap, moga fandom inuyasha ini bisa serame fandom bleach ato naruto... yah, meski cerita aslinya udah tamat, setidaknya ide bisa tetap terus mengalir kan? -ga nyambung-

okelah, read please~ *puppy eyes*

* * *

****** Untukku Selamanya******

.

.

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Untukku Selamanya © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

* * *

Angin menyapu kelopak mungil nan cantik itu. Membawanya terbang melayang menembus jarak.

Membuat gadis dan laki-laki disampingnya berkali-kali menangkap kelopak yang menghalangi pandangannya tersebut. Yang laki-laki nampak sangat kerepotan karena masalah kecil itu, tapi yang perempuan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mengganggu!" seru laki-laki itu.

"Dasar Inuyasha...."

"Apanya yang lucu, Kagome?"

Kagome, gadis itu masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Inuyasha yang kekanak-kanakan, "Kau itu lucu, masa dengan sakura saja kerepotan. Mereka bukan masalah besar, Inuyasha...."

"Cih," Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya.

Kagome menerawang ke angkasa. Awan-awan nampak ramah beriringan menyapa bening matanya. Senyuman dengan singkat tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Hanya berdua disini, di padang rumput indah bertemankan sakura yang manis.

Sepertinya bisa dibilang sempurna?

Ya, bisa. Dari penglihatan luar memang terlihat sempurna. Tapi siapa yang tahu, isi hati dan masalah di dalamnya? Sebandingkah dengan kebahagiaan ini?

Kagome menggenggam kelopak mungil sakura yang tak sengaja melintas di hadapannya. Menatap kelopak merah muda yang telah berada di telapak tangannya itu.

"Inuyasha...." panggilnya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Inuyasha agak malas. Kemudian merebahkan dirinya di rumput dengan berbantalkan lengan.

"Tak heran ya...."

"Apanya?"

"Sakura ini...."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa? Jangan membuatku bingung, Kagome!"

"Begini... Maksudku, tak heran kalau sakura itu digunakan sebagai simbol cinta ya...."

Inuyasha bangkit, melongok ke telapak tangan Kagome.

"Ya iyalah, bodoh. Bentuknya saja hati dengan warna merah muda begitu. Kau sering menceritakannya saat di duniamu, kan?"

"Ah, kupikir kau sudah lupa...."

"Jangan kira aku sepikun itu!" Inuyasha memandang Kagome sinis, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh Kagome.

Mereka terhenyak hening lagi. Inuyasha tiduran, dan Kagome masih menekuri sakura itu.

"Sakura itu cantik sekali, ya...."

"Ya, mereka cantik. Tapi mengganggu!" Inuyasha lagi-lagi menyingkirkan kelopak sakura yang hinggap di wajahnya.

"Mereka masalah!" seru Inuyasha lagi.

Kagome tersenyum kecil, tampak susah diartikan. Ekspresinya berubah saat mendengar kata yang terakhir dari Inuyasha tadi.

Inuyasha yang menyadarinya kemudian bangkit, "Kau kenapa, Kagome?"

"Erm... Tidak... Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah...."

"Ada apa? Kau juga punya masalah? Ceritakan padaku!"

Kagome memandang Inuyasha lekat-lekat untuk beberapa detik, namun dengan cepat mengalihkannya ke langit.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Inuyasha... Apa kau benar-benar... Mencintaiku?"

Inuyasha tersentak sekian lama, memandang Kagome dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu... Cuma...."

"Jawab aku, Inuyasha," Kagome tak mengubah nada bicaranya, namun tetap terdengar seperti titah yang harus ditanggapi.

"Tentu saja...." Inuyasha tak berani memandang Kagome. Ia tak mau ditertawakan lagi karena wajahnya yang merah, hampir senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Tapi Kagome tak tertawa seperti yang diduga Inuyasha. Malah dia semakin menunduk, meski masih tersenyum.

"Kagome...?"

"Kau mencintaiku sebagai Kagome atau pengganti Kikyo?"

Inuyasha semakin terkejut, tak pernah menyangka akan ditanyai hal seperti itu oleh Kagome.

"Inuyasha, aku butuh jawabanmu, karena masalah ini begitu menggangguku. Aku terus-terusan bingung, apa posisiku dihatimu...."

Inuyasha semakin gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, pertanyaan ini tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, bahkan jawabannya. Jawaban apa yang mesti diberinya, ia juga bingung. Itu membuktikan, ia pun terkadang masih ragu akan rasa cintanya sendiri.

"Tidak, Kagome."

"Aku harap itu kejujuran, Inuyasha."

"Ya... Mungkin...."

Kagome tak menjawab, tak juga bereaksi apapun. Tak menunjukan perubahan air mukanya.

"Terkadang... Aku memang masih memikirkan Kikyo...." Inuyasha berusaha jujur.

"Berada hanya sebagai pengganti, karena kemiripan atau apapun itu, sangat menyakitkan, Inuyasha...." suara Kagome bergetar.

Inuyasha semakin merasa bersalah, "Aku belum selesai, Kagome!"

Kagome diam lagi.

"Memang terkadang aku teringat Kikyo. Senyum dinginnya. Cinta pertamaku...."

Kagome terhenyak dalam diam. Berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata dan batinnya yang teriris.

"Namun saat dia pergi, aku menemukanmu. Yang mirip segalanya, panah itu, semuanya membuatku teringat pada Kikyo. Tapi dengarlah, Kagome, aku memilihmu, bersamamu disini bukan karena kau adalah pengganti dirinya."

"Lantas apa, Inuyasha? Aku perlu jawaban yang pasti!" nada bicara Kagome meninggi.

"Karena aku... Mencintaimu karena kau bukan Kikyo."

"Jangan permainkan wanita, Inuyasha."

"Masa kau tidak bisa mengerti? Kau adalah kau, Kikyo adalah masa lalu."

"Bagaimana kalau dia adalah masa lalu yang masih kau kenang dan harapkan?"

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Dia sudah pergi. Meski terkadang aku masih mengingatnya, apa gunanya? Sudah ada kamu."

"Itu artinya sama saja aku adalah pengganti dirinya! Aku tidak perlu cinta dari orang yang tak menganggap aku adalah diriku sendiri!" Kagome menghamburkan tangisnya.

"Kagome! Kau salah paham! Kau tidak mengerti maksudku!"

"Jadi? Kau mau meralat kata-katamu hanya karena aku marah?!"

"Justru jika aku meralat kata-kataku, itu membuktikan bahwa aku masih ingin bersamamu, Kagome!"

Kagome tak menoleh meski Inuyasha berusaha menarik pandangannya, dia hanya menangkap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang masih betah berkeliaran.

"Aku tahu Kikyo terkadang mampir di ingatanku. Tapi percayalah. Saat ini aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah Kagome. Ada hal yang ada padamu tapi tak ada di Kikyo. Kau lembut, perhatian, sering tersenyum, membuatku sadar dan bangkit dari kesepian."

Sekarang Kagome mau memandangnya, meski hanya dari ujung matanya saja.

"Memang benar Kikyo adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun cinta pertama tak mesti yang terindah kan, jika ada cinta selanjutnya yang lebih sempurna?"

"Kau jujur?"

"Kalau aku bohong, silahkan perlakukan aku apapun yang kau mau."

"Benar begitu?"

"Kau ini tidak mengerti atau sengaja menguji kesabaranku, Kagome?" Inuyasha lagi-lagi menatap sinis.

Barulah Kagome tertawa lagi. Inuyasha sedikit lega. Kagome pun mengikuti Inuyasha, berbaring di rerumputan.

"Dulu aku dan Kikyo juga pernah seperti ini," Inuyasha membuka suara lagi. Kagome hanya mendengarkan, biarlah ia membebaskan Inuyasha bercerita tentang wanita itu dulu. Ia berusaha mendengarkan.

"Bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, itu lumayan jadi pengalaman bagus. Tapi fitnah dari Naraku itu, adu domba yang dilakukannya, membuat kami harus berpisah. Tapi kalau memang itu yang harus terjadi, bagaimana lagi? Akhirnya aku juga bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik...."

"Terkadang ada takdir yang susah diterima, Inuyasha."

"Tapi tenang saja, itu takdir yang pahit, namun awal dari sebuah takdir yang menyenangkan."

Kagome memandang Inuyasha lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau jadi memandangiku seperti itu, bodoh?!"

Kagome tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya, "Ternyata Inuyasha juga punya sisi yang seperti ini, ya?"

Inuyasha cemberut, "Memangnya salah? Aku marah-marah tidak boleh, aku begitu ternyata kau protes juga?!"

"Tak apa. Aku malah bangga," Kagome bangkit. Mengibas-ngibaskan sedikit rok hijaunya yang kotor.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang," jawab Kagome singkat, berjalan meninggalkan Inuyasha langkah demi langkah.

"Pulang? Hei, jangan bilang kau masih marah padaku!"

"Siapa yang marah?"

"Kau tidak, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang. Sudah lama aku tidak ke rumah."

"Tunggu, Kagome!" Inuyasha menahan pergelangan tangan Kagome.

"Apa lagi? Tenang saja, aku tidak marah padamu. Malah aku yang harus minta maaf, aku terlalu egois...." suara Kagome melembut.

"... Cepat kembali, ya..."

Kagome tersenyum, "Ya, jangan macam-macam disini."

"Kau juga," sinis Inuyasha, "Awas kalau kau membohongiku. Awas juga kalau kau punya seseorang disana."

"Tenang saja, selama kau setia, aku pasti akan setia," senyum Kagome. Senyum simpul dan tipis, namun manis, membuat Inuyasha luluh.

"Tapi tenang saja," lanjut Kagome, "Biarpun kau menemukan yang lain, kau akan selalu berada disini," Kagome memejamkan mata, meletakkan tangannya di dada.

Inuyasha terpaku. Kata-kata spontannya tadi ternyata benar-benar tepat. Cinta pertama tak mesti yang terindah kan? Apalagi kalau kita mendapatkan cinta sempurna setelahnya. Kenangan luka cinta pertama itu pasti akan hilang.

"Terima kasih, Kagome...." Inuyasha dengan cepat membawa Kagome dalam pelukannya. Dan dengan cepat dikecupnya kening gadis itu hingga Kagome tersipu.

Sekian lama posisi itu tertahan oleh waktu. Hingga Kagome melepaskan diri.

"Ja ne, Inuyasha!" Kagome lalu melompat pelan ke dalam sumur itu.

Inuyasha melongok, hingga Kagome menghilang, menembus dimensi waktu dan ruang itu.

"Untukku selamanya, Kagome...."

** - OWARI -**

**

* * *

  
**

.

.

.

bah! pendek beneeer!!! gaje pula!! *pundung*

tapi, setidaknya bisa membuat saia sedikit lega karena udah satu ide terwujudkan....

sankyuu!!

.

.

review?


End file.
